


Fight

by subtextgirl



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtextgirl/pseuds/subtextgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Olivia can't fight with Natalia." Just a little ficlet set May 2009 - spa break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.  
> 

Olivia can’t fight with Natalia.

As the thought flits through her mind, it almost brings a smirk to her lips. _Bullshit_. Really. Because what else have the two of them been doing for the last twelve months?

Well, other than their more recent ‘not talking’ thing, that is. Which, truth be told, would be a hell of a lot better at this particular moment in time than this new alternative they’d gotten going.  

Because as much as the ‘not talking’ thing had been killing her in a slow, torturous death, in the name of doing the right thing, and all the rest of that _crap_ that she wouldn’t even have entertained if it weren’t for damn Natalia, it was still possibly preferable to the sensation she can feel rising up from her gut as she listens to the other woman and her god damn “ifs”.

Because, without warning, it’s as if all the oxygen is being pulled from the room. Harsh breath amplifies in her ears. Her pounding heart pumps the torrent of words from her lips.

And it’s suddenly so clear. She’s adrenaline and instinct; energy and motion. It’s a defined path leading to the closest route of escape, to freedom.

There’s a jolting but familiar thrill in the sudden silence that follows. Experience tells her that her sharp words have pierced their target. Aim. Fire. Exit.

If only her feet would co-operate.

But she’s still. Frozen. And it’s not like she doesn’t want to leave, she realises. She just _can’t_ leave.

And it’s at that moment she accepts, it’s too late. Because now the other woman is facing her; the terrified expression staring back at her, she knows is mirrored by her own. And she just knows.

Olivia can’t fight with Natalia.

/end


End file.
